Pokemon: Light and Dark
by Alpha2021
Summary: Just a story I thought up in my head. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Light and Dark (A FanFic)

Details: This story will be about an anti-social Zorua named Midnight, who meets an optimistic and outgoing Eevee, named Star. Soon, these two Pokemon start to become fast friends, despite Midnight's usual sarcastic remarks. Soon, Star helps Midnight with his anti-socialite , and it works out. Kind of. The relationship between these two unlikely friends soon sprouts into something more. Maybe not? We'll see... Meanwhile, an evil force rises and threatens to take over the world of Pokemon, and can only be beaten by the bravest of heroes. It truly will be a battle between the light, and the dark.

Prologue

"Well, that's the last of them, boss," says a tiny Pokemon, looking up at a giant, powerful-looking Pokemon.

"Okay, now for the UGLY tower," the giant Pokemon growls. It then unleashes a massive Earthquake, that causes a tall tower nearby to collapse. "That's better," the Pokemon sneers.

"W-what is th-this project f-for anyway?" the tiny one stutters, dazed from the magnitude.

"Well, I have to build my empire, don't I?" the giant Pokemon replies in a menacing voice. "That goody-two shoes Altaria won't get in my way any longer. I _did_ talk to you about this, didn't I?"

"Yes, boss," the tiny one confirms. "No one will possibly match up to you after this is done."

"You know, sometimes I feel lucky to have you as my apprentice, Munch the Gible," the big Pokemon muses. "Now it's time for me to start my reign."

Chapter 1

Oh, come on, Midnight, you'll love it here!" says a Gardevoir, encouragingly. "There are lots of Pokemon here your age, and you can maybe make some friends?"

My mom and I just moved to an area called Moonlight Village. I think I remember they call it that because even when the sun is out, the clouds cause the sun's rays to make a grayish light, making it feel like it's still nighttime.

My name is Midnight, and I'm a Zorua. I have spiked fur on my head(I like it like that), enjoy training myself in battles(I'm pretty strong for a little Zorua), and I don't get along with others very well. Which leads up to the same topic conversation...

"That's just the thing, Mom, I just can't make any friends," I complain. "I have nothing in common with other Pokemon."

"That's no reason why you can't get along with others," my mom sighs, picking me up in her arms. "You just have to accept your differences. We all aren't the same."

Sometimes, my mom could have a pretty good point about certain things. But, it doesn't mean I would actually follow it. I have a specifically good reason why I'm the way I am. Before I could complain anymore about differences, someone knocked on the door of our new cabin.

It was a Sylveon, a fairy-type Pokemon, and she was carrying a plate of delicious-looking macaroons and Pokepuffs, with those strange ribbon-like feelers all Sylveon have. I've admired the way a Sylveon could use those, especially in a battle.

"Hello! I've heard that you've just moved in!" she said, happily. "It'll be nice to have new wonderful Pokemon to talk to."

"Thank you very much," my mom said, eagerly accepting the plate of sweets. "It'll be nice to live in such a beautiful area, with such friendly neighbors."

The Sylveon then took a wide-eyed look at me. The fur on my back bristled up a bit.

"Who's this cute, little one?" she mooned.

"This is my son, Midnight," my mom answered. "Sorry, if he's not very talkative," she says glaring at me a little bit. I just smiled.

"Oh, it's fine!" the Sylveon said, hurriedly. "Actually, I have a daughter that's probably his age, by the looks of him. Why don't I bring her over and let them get to know each other?"

"That's a wonderful idea," my mom replied, joyfully, despite me shaking my head, profusely.

"Okay, then!" I'll go and get her," the Sylveon shouts over her shoulder, skipping away.

"Moooomm, why did you do that?" I whined. "I told you, I just don't get along with others."

"Do you really want to have this conversation, again?" my mom asks, glaring even more.

There she is again with the good points. "No," I sighed. "I just... don't want anymore Pokemon to hate me, before they get to know me."

"Oh, Midnight," my mom sighed, hugging me tightly. "No one should have a reason to hate you. You'll be just fine." I wanted to believe she was right, but I still couldn't help but doubt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eventually, the Sylveon came back, and she did have someone with her, who I guess supposedly was her daughter, who I supposedly was going to make friends with.

I wasn't surprised to see that her daughter was an Eevee, but what did surprise me was her fur color. Instead of the usual brown colored fur Eevees usually have, she had shining grayish fur. It was strange, but, weirdly attractive.

"Honey, why don't you show Midnight around?" the Sylveon had said, my mom agreeing yet again with her. So, here I was walking along with this Eevee through the village, and I was a nervous wreck.

"Wow, Midnight, so you're a Zorua? I've never seen one in person before," she said, sniffing me. If she wasn't, what I said last time, "weirdly attractive," I probably would've bitten her. "My name's Star, by the way," she said, stepping back, smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with your fur?" I blurted out. And yes, I know it sounds bad, but it was a very reasonable question at the time.

"Wait, what do you mean?" she exclaimed. lowering her ears.

"W-well, your fur color is different from all other Eevees...," I mumbled, bracing for HER to bite me.

"Oh! I know what you mean," she replied, lightening up, instead of trying to tear my ear off. "It's this kind of, "genetic malfunction," which affected the color of my fur. I'm pretty sure, in the human world, they just call us, "shiny Pokemon."

"Oh, okay," I said, straightening up a little. For some reason, I always found it fascinating to learn something new about our kind. And what Star just told me, I felt like I just hatched out of a Pokemon egg.

So, yeah, things between Star and I were actually going just fine. Yep, I'm sure that nothing will go wro-

"BAM!" All of a sudden, I was knocked to the ground.

"Watch where you're going, loser!" someone shouted, getting away before I could get good glimpse at them, and then TEAR THEIR FACE OUT.

"Oh my gosh, Midnight, are you all right?" Star cried.

"Nah, I'm fine. My FACE broke my fall," I growled. I knew I shouldn't take it out on my Star, but I was just really ticked off. Pretty much explaining what I did next...

"All right, let's go find those jerks," I declared, pounding my paw into the ground.

"Wait, I don't think that's a good idea," Star exclaimed, grooming tail nervously. "We shouldn't try to cause any trouble. Plus, if we had to, I don't even know how to battle."

"That's even better," I added. "I can teach you. Maybe that so called "genetic malfunction" gave you some pretty good moves, too."

"I doubt that," she said, but still couldn't help but smile.

"Did you happen to see who the Pokemon were?" I asked.

"I think it was a, what's it called, a Golbat?" she tried to remember. "And, someone else I don't know."

"Already fine with me," I growled. "I HATE Golbats."

[Sorry for the short chapters. I'll try to do two at a time. Hope you enjoy the next entry! :-D]


End file.
